


Birthdays

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [312]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Birthdays, Multi, everyone gets a birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Three birthdays in the lives of the Leverage OT3.





	

Alec starts hinting exactly a month before the big day.

He reminds them of the day, circles in on the actual paper calendar Eliot keeps tacked to the wall because he’s hopelessly out of touch like that. He leaves his Amazon wishlist up “accidentally” on the laptop Eliot and Parker tend to share. He reminds Eliot twice that his favorite cake that he’s ever had is that chocolate layer cake Eliot makes with the thick, creamy chocolate frosting.

He sees both of them looking at each other, half concerned, half panicked, but ignores it. They’ll figure it out.

On the day of his birthday, Alec wakes up, last as usual. What is unusual is the fact that Eliot’s waking him up with breakfast in bed, and Parker’s crawling back in on the other side, grabbing at the homemade donuts, and Eliot’s pushing her hands away and growling at her.

Alec grins. It’s a good start.

Then they start treating the day like it’s any other, which is pretty disappointing. Maybe the breakfast was it. They were good donuts, and perfectly done bacon, but it wasn’t that special.

Around five, all of a sudden Parker starts making dozens of packages appear practically out of thin air and Alec suddenly realizes that Eliot’s actually been cooking in the kitchen for the last few hours, and suddenly the table, and all the chairs, are laden with plates and packages. Alec peeks into the kitchen and the first thing he sees is the chocolate layer cake, and he grins.

Parker thrusts a package into his hands.

“Parker,” Eliot growls. “Food is gonna get cold.” Alec looks around the spread then, and realizes it’s his favorites. A steak dinner, those weird onion things Eliot does on the side, baked potatoes, beans.

Parker places the package more insistently in Alec’s grasp. “Just one before dinner?”

They end up interspersing them, a few bites here, then a package, and the food does go cold by the end, but Alec couldn’t care less. They apparently took his Amazon shopping list as a to-do list, and he knows most of it is probably stolen, but he thinks that makes them more special. Anyone can order things, after all.

Later, when the cake is eaten, when the wrapping is piled up and the dishes cleared away and the presents have found various temporary homes around the apartment and the three of them are in bed, Parker asks, “did we do good? We wanted to. We’ve never done this before,” she admits.

Alec grins, kisses her cheek, then Eliot’s. “You did great,” he assures her, letting them both hold him tighter, thinking that he really did get a damn good birthday after all.

* * *

Parker doesn’t know when her birthday is, so Alec tells her to pick a day, any day, and that can be her birthday from now on.

At first, she tries to pick Christmas–it’s her favorite holiday, after all, the most magical day of the year–but Alec convinces her that maybe she wants a day of her own, one she doesn’t have to share with anyone, even with Santa and Jesus.

Well, after Christmas and their anniversary–another day Alec talks her out of–every day is pretty much like the others, so she says “today?”

“It’s kinda hard to get a party together that fast,” Alec points out. 

She thinks about that and agrees. She wants a party and she wants presents, which means Alec and Eliot need a bit of time. “Next week?”

So, one week from that day becomes her birthday. For once, Alec wakes up before her, and he and Eliot cover the bed in money so she wakes up to the small of fifties and hundreds stolen from someone who probably didn’t deserve their money anyways. It’s a great way to start a day, and she wonders if she can convince them to do it more often. It’s probably just a special birthday thing, though.

Presents are piled on the table, and she rips into them with glee. Most of them are more money–always her favorite gift to receive–but there are others, too. Stolen jewelry, an IOU promising to take her on a trip anywhere she wants to go, even a soft blanket for her to snuggle up in when they watch movies.

“Not done yet,” Eliot says when she remembers to thank them.

It turns out, they’ve made plans to go rappelling, all three of them. She knows Eliot doesn’t really like rappelling and Alec likes it far less, but they go for her and she thinks it’s sweet.

They make it back home around dinner time, and Eliot gets to cooking. Parker sits on a clear spot of counter, and Alec leans in between her spread legs. “Have a good birthday?” he asks her.

Parker nods. She gets the point, now. She’s just sad that she has to wait a whole year to do it all again.

* * *

It takes them eighteen months after they get together to realize that Eliot should have had a birthday somewhere in there.

He shrugs. “I don’t celebrate birthdays,” he says.

“You need to pick a new one?” Parker asks.

“I know when I was born. I just don’t bother with birthdays,” he tries to explain.

They both stare him down until he sighs and gives in, and four months later he wakes up to realize he’s, bizarrely, alone in bed, and the apartment smells like smoke.

He rushes downstairs to find two guilty looking thieves and a probably unrecoverable griddle. “What the hell?” he asks.

Alec shrugs. “We were tryin’a make you breakfast.”

“ _Why_?” Eliot asks.

“Because it’s your birthday!” Parker chirps, poking at some unidentifiable mess on the counter. 

Eliot groans. He’s essentially forgotten, both that he told them and that it’s his birthday at all. “No more cooking,” he says firmly.

Somehow, they end up with piles of takeout–a place down the street delivers brunch, and if they think it’s weird delivering food to a restaurant, they don’t say anything. They take the food to the couch, then curl up together, Eliot in the middle with Parker’s soft blanket thrown over all of them, passing dishes back and forth. They even let Eliot choose the movies without complaining much.

Three hours in and with absolutely no signs than any of them plan on moving, Eliot decides that this birthday thing might not be so bad after all.


End file.
